And then there are things
by clueless-chan
Summary: Aya tries to understand, Crawford/Aya, R, a little angsty.


**And then there are things…**  
Weiss Kreuz, Crawford/Aya  
R  
Written for seraphim_grace

No beta

Crawford slept.

It was surreal to see Crawford lay next to him with his eyes closed and his body relaxed, breaths even, that he really was sleeping.

Aya thought, he could kill Crawford right then right there, even if he didn't have his katana with him.

He could press the pillow on Crawford's face, let him suffocate.

He could break Crawford's neck in one single snap.

But then, Crawford would've known that and he wouldn't let his guard down like this, would he?

Aya watched Crawford sleep for a few seconds. The whole thing was just weird. One moment he was in a club, trying to squeeze some information from a reliable source, then he saw Crawford walk into the club and the next thing he knew, he allowed Crawford to screw him senseless. In Crawford's apartment. On his super-comfort, sinfully expensive bed. And now, after they both orgasmed, Crawford just rolled to the space next to him and fell asleep, as if he didn't care that Aya was an enemy and could kill him.

Maybe he already knew that Aya would kill him, and he still didn't care.

Maybe that was why he talked Aya into coming back to the apartment with him.

Maybe that was why he took Aya to his apartment and not just to a cheap love motel. After all it was embarrassing to be found dead in a cheap love motel room.

But Aya didn't, wouldn't, kill someone who was sleeping, defenseless and weaponless. It was something he had been taught and he hadn't been able to break the habit yet.

Yet he didn't want to stay here watching Crawford sleep for he could forget about the lesson and kill Crawford in his sleep anyway, although he was sure it would be as satisfying as if he killed Crawford in a fight.

He had to leave.

He climbed out of the bed, feeling a bit sorry at having to say goodbye to the expensive comfort while he could just sleep there next to Crawford until morning came. But then, if he did that, perhaps he wouldn't see the morning at all.

He gathered his clothes from the floor and took them to the bathroom. He took a quick, hot shower, scrubbing the remains of Crawford's essence, his touches, ironically using Crawford's bath gel and shampoo. He came out of the shower booth smelling Crawford more than when their sweaty skin rubbed against each other in attempt to fulfill their desires.

He was glad that his clothes still smelled like his own.

Crawford was still sleeping when he came out of the bathroom, he probably had plunged deep, deep under his sub-consciousness and was enjoying a series of dream.

Aya exited the bedroom, closing the door as gently as he could in order not to wake Crawford up. Then he walked towards the front door, only to stop mid-way, right in the living room.

Crawford would've foreseen that Aya would leave before he woke up, wouldn't he?

That was just…

Aya sat down on a sofa, contemplating. It sure felt awkward that Crawford must've known what he was going to do, what was going to happen, and Aya knew that he should stop thinking like that and he should just leave; whatever Crawford had foreseen.

He leaned back; he stopped thinking and stared into the darkness that blanketed the living room instead. The room wasn't totally dark, there were lights coming from outside the window, the curtains were open and he could see the rooftops scattered all over Tokyo even from where he was sitting.

Crawford had a really nice apartment, and Aya just realized that there were no signs of Crawford's teammates there. Did each of Schwarz members have their own apartments? Did they have a place like this? Or did they have better?

This apartment, Aya noticed, had two bedrooms, a spacious living room with cutting-edge home theatre system and a dining room / kitchen. Why did Crawford need a two bedroom apartment?

Aya peeled himself off from the sofa and walked towards the door that led to the other bedroom. He opened it and found that it wasn't a bedroom, Crawford turned it into a study / library. There were a desk in the middle with a leather-upholstered, ergonomically-correct chair, a two-seater sofa with low coffee table, and two bookshelves covering two entire walls from floor to ceiling, full of books, mostly biographies, some about modern medicines, some about laws, although Aya almost expected Crawford would have something titled _Precognition for Dummies_.

There was a notebook on the desk, it was open but it was off.

Aya ran his fingertips on the keyboard, feeling the material, moving towards the power button. But he stopped before his index finger managed to put some pressure on the button. What was he thinking? He wouldn't be able to break the password – or passwords - to get into the system and he wasn't about to call Omi to find out. The fact that he was there, in Crawford's apartment, was already questionable. Besides, what was he looking for anyway? It wasn't like he could go through stupid codes that made a computer program.

Notebook avoided, he went to the drawers. The top one had three guns inside, with two boxes of bullets, all full. The rest were just filled with papers, documents and writing pads, which didn't look interesting. In Aya's opinion, Crawford should've had a gun collection somewhere, maybe a custom-made shawed-off shotgun that made a noise like an angry dragon when fired, although that could be Schuldig's choice. Crawford perhaps would prefer a tranquilizer with a silencer.

Done with the study, Aya headed to the kitchen because he was thirsty. He was certain that Crawford wouldn't mind if he drank one bottled mineral water. There were fruits in a basket on the dining table and Aya could see several kinds of cereals in crystal jars lined neatly on the kitchen counter. That made him hungry, but he wouldn't touch anything.

Then he went to the living room, and turned on the TV, keeping the volume to the minimum, and settled for NHK World. Thirty minutes later, he wondered why it never occurred to him before that perhaps there was some good program in the wee hours like that, which was worth to see after spending the night hunting villains.

He leaned back, finished his water, and put his feet on the table.

And fell asleep as the next program started.

* * *

He woke up with a start at the smell of coffee filling the room and his lungs. The living room was flooded with bright morning sunlight coming from the window and Crawford was standing in the kitchen, brewing coffee.

Aya put his feet down and got up.

"I thought you've gone," Crawford said as he lifted the coffee pot from the range. "Coffee?"

"No, no, thanks," Aya shook his head. "I thought you should've known that."

"Known what?" Crawford poured the coffee into a mug. He had showered and dressed in crisp white shirt and black pants. Add tie, jacket and gun in a holster, and he would be ready for work. "Do you want tea instead?"

"No, no," Aya shook his head again although the aroma of coffee made his stomach grumble. He was really hungry. "I took a bottle of water."

Crawford only shrugged. "What did you think I should've known?" he asked.

Aya took a deep breath. "That I would leave. Or stay." _Or kill you._

Crawford took a sip of his hot coffee, then he shook his head. "It's not like that," he said, looking into Aya's eyes. Aya felt nervous and he thought it was stupid. He had never felt like this before. He decided that it was because Crawford must know that he had trespassed Crawford's personal space. "I don't choose what I want to foresee. It comes in random and when it does, all I can do is to make the best out of it."

"Right," Aya nodded.

"Breakfast?" Crawford offered again.

"No. I think I better go now."

Crawford nodded. "Okay."

Aya was unlocking the door, when Crawford spoke, "The notebook has no password."

That made him turn around and frown at Crawford.

"The notebook has no password," Crawford repeated, his glasses glinted for a split second; that was clearly the trick of the light. "I'm not good at remembering passwords. My old laptop, Nagi put layers and layers of passwords in it, for security reason, however, most of the time I couldn't use it anyway although Nagi had written down the passwords. This is a new notebook and I decided that there should be no passwords."

Aya stiffened. Then he nodded. "Okay," he mumbled.

He decided not to think about what it meant. He opened the door and exited.

* * *

~end


End file.
